


It's Not Just For Breakfast

by Didymus (TriaKane)



Series: Commericals [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Inspired by a Commercial, M/M, PWP, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/Didymus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gives Sam breakfast... sort of... :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Just For Breakfast

Sam adjusted his tie in the mirror and tried not to worry. Dean had been gone when Sam woke up this morning, and that had been two hours ago.

_Probably out grabbing breakfast,_ Sam reasoned, but it wasn’t like Dean to leave without a word, or note if Sam was asleep. It also meant there’d been no morning sex, and Sam’s cock was reminding him how it missed the usual attention it received.

“Stop it!” Sam said to his neglected cock, adjusting himself from the outside of his tented dress pants.

“No, don’t stop it,” Dean said huskily from the doorway.

“Wha...” Whatever else Sam had been planning to say fled from his mind as his eyes met Dean’s. The connection between them was like a living thing in the room... something hot and magnetic and undeniable filled them both and only gravity kept them rooted in place.

“I think you need it now,” Dean said, his eyes flickered downward at the blatant reaction of Sam’s body.

“I, uh,” Sam swallowed loudly, “I only have ten minutes.”

“I only need seven,” Dean answered, slamming the door behind him as he closed the distance between them.

***

If Sam could have thought, he probably would have worried about the wood cracking where he was gripping the table, but he didn’t have the luxury of thought. Every one of Dean’s thrusts drove any rational thought out of Sam’s head, he was a creature of pure pleasure and need. 

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh, the guttural grunts echoing in the warm room, the exquisitely painful grip Dean had on his hips, the feel of his teeth on his bottom lip, the scent of their sex, Dean’s hard cock driving into him, sliding the table forward with every thrust.

Ah... and then finally... mercifully, Dean changed the angle of his thrusts and... bliss.

Sam came without a stroke of his cock, semen shooting wildly onto the floor, narrowly missing his pants which were bunched around his ankles. 

For a brief moment, Dean stopped moving inside him, fully sheathed, just feeling Sam stretched around him, letting the pleasure of Sam’s release glide over him. Suddenly, Dean pulled nearly all the way out and slammed his cock back in, three aggressive thrusts, which sent the table a foot across the linoleum and came with a satisfying groan, his cock pulsing in Sam’s tight ass.

Leaning his forehead against Sam’s back, Dean dropped an oddly tender kiss on the scratchy fabric of the suit, his cock still firmly rooted. 

“Morning, Sammy,” Dean said with a laugh and a playful slap to Sam’s ass before pulling out his half-hard cock.

Dean took a couple of steps back and dropped onto the nearest bed. Leaning back on his elbows, he studied Sam’s ass while fondling himself, a decidedly satisfied smirk on his face.

Slowly Sam straightened, holding onto the edge of the table for a couple of seconds to regain his equilibrium. Then purposefully, pointing his ass in Dean’s direction, he bent over to pull his pants up.

Shirt tucked in, pants buttoned and zipped, belt notched, tie straightened, Sam turned to Dean.

“I have to go talk to the coroner now,” he said, mindful of the slickness inside and between his ass cheeks.

Knowing exactly what he’d done and not feeling a moment of regret, Dean said, cockily, “You enjoy that.”

Sam glared at Dean, reclined on the bed, pants undone, still unconsciously stroking his cock, and then turned to leave.

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Sam was sure he heard Dean still laughing when he got into the Impala, slick, but satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Official Liquid-Plumr Urgent Clear commercial, search for it on You Tube, especially the 30-second version. Seriously. “When you need it now.” Oh, my...


End file.
